Stone of Creed
by skarmory 79
Summary: This is my version of the Lady or the Tiger


A soft breeze ran through the stadium floor dust leap and moved as the commoner man moved. In front stood two doors both with thick redwood they stood eight feet tall and six feet in diameter.

Both doors had two small stars and a metal latches. The commoner turned his head up to the emperor's box. There up two people one a rich and greedy king. The second figure stood a beautiful woman she stood tall at 5'10 with long blue hair that goes down to her hip, deep emerald green eyes, a pale complexion she is wearing a green flower Diadem with a roman garment that was colored blue.

The princess name is Calypso Caesonia she was one of the most beautiful woman in all of rome matched by few many called her "Pulchra et decora" which means (beautiful and graceful) she stood with a perfect poster the commoner smiled. "Why does my love have to be the most beautiful in all the land." The commoner smiled he was as equal match to the princess he has short military style haircut with brown eyes and is wearing white roman toga.

The commoner was very fit for his age he looked like he could kill "Now citizen of Rome we get to see Osavudalus Ovid Sanazhana pay for his crime or go home with a new wife. Let the power of the gods help you young warrior and your choice of fate." Osavudalus rolled his eyes "like the gods are going to help me." He walked to the wooden door on the right and open it a roar was heard and the man fell in. "What is going on" everyone heard screaming and slashed of a man then a body flew out. The songs of sorrow could be heard "why do I even get involved with these things, nothing to my father if perfect."

The king turned his head to his daughter "well my sweet you are perfect in every way to me" the princess shook her head "yes I totally am father." "That a good girl you see peasants and commoners don't belong with us the descent of the gods we belong to beauty and riches." The kings said all greedy "let this day be none to all who dare to touch my daughter even as punishment is undeniable no one shall touch the royal line."

Calypso walked along the darkened path of the silver castle in the capital of Rome through long thick hallways with beautiful walls and painting. "You know walking around this hall help calm me down don't you agree." A muffled voice followed through the hallway "your highness who are you talking to" "well two you" "umg well yes it does that one reason why I love to walk down the golden hallways and see the past."

"You can return to your post." "But your highness my job is to protect you and If I go back to my post I won't be able to-" "I want to walk the rest of the way to my room by myself." "Sorry your highness" and with that the man walked away.

The princess quickly walked to her room with an elegant carpet and flowers the bed was completely made. "Hello your highness everything is made and your clothes are down just as you have asked" "perfect you may leave now" "but your high-" "I want to spend some time alone" "I understand, he was a beautiful man anyone who haved loved to have him I'm sorry."

"About time you show up you were supposed to be here an hour ago" "sorry your highness but the maids and staff got in the way, they've tighten security for some reason." The man had an assassin cloak all over his body hiding his face "the stone is on my father crown get it and assassinate him I want the throne." "The stone on his crown no wonder why It's so hard to find, but to kill your father are you sure" "I'm twenty and my father has ruled long enough It's time for him to die."

"Yes yes it is" and with that the assassin slide out the open window "do it tonight I don't want any suspicion that the king is going to be killed."

The moon glistened over the land as the assassin moved from one side to another through the dim light of the castle torches that allied the stone walls. "Do you understand the danger that the stone is in the stupid assassin's want the stone" "but why a second voice asked "the stone is the- I've got a felling that were being watched."

"Go and get security" the king said as he grabbed a Gladius sword from a stone statue the sword was made of steel and had a metal handle it weighed about 3.4 pounds with a sharp edge. It is two feet long "I know you out there assassin I not an idiot you want the stone of Creed."

"Well your highness you want to give the assassins of Creed the stone or we keep hunting until we get it" "the stone of Creed is the ultimate item in my collection and you won't get a hand on it." "Oh you stupid old man I live in the past and now the future you see that stone belongs to my father who you stole the stone from now give it or you will die."

"If you kill me my soldiers will come and end your life Creed" "oh yes so you think I'm the god of Creed well I'm not, but that has a nice ringtone don't you agree." The king chuckled "no I don't" a small arrow ran straight above the kings head "so yo do come prepared" the assassin jumped and slashed at the kings head he grabbed the Gladius and blocked the sword attack.

A second blade came from the assassin hand, he grabbed the blade and slashed back a second one came spiring from the air and hit the king in the back. "Well done" "what how could you do this to me I -" "you killed the one I love so shut up." The king body fell to the floor "You know you should have had this done why didn't you" he chuckled "yo easy I guess I wanted some fun."

The assassin grabbed the green stone of Creed and with that the two figures ran and disappeared into the night "So tell me what so important about the stone of Creed." "Well your highness the stone of Creed is the origin on our order, It's more powerful then the Holy Grail."

A huge celebration ran through the kingdom everyone knew the assassins were evil, but the king the greedy king was dead. "So princess can I have this dance since the king is dead It's quite sad." The princess giggled "ya but I feel that a better time for the Roman empire is coming thank you Osavudalus because of you. You helped Rome stop digging the ditch we were digging."

Osavudalus smiled "I love you princess" "I love you two." The two dance through the night and the two raised a family and lived happily for the rest of the golden age of Rome. Soon war will break out and the entire Roman empire will fall the princess knew this from the stone but kept quiet, as long as Rome believed in itself the word would be fine. "So princess do you have anything to say" the princess shook her head.

"Mankind believe we are the ultimate species, but I know the truth were idiot trying to find our path we create and fail to see the truth my Alchemist have tried and tried to turn lead to gold but nothing. That is not important though I am in love and I shall fight for my love I don't care what others say as long as the rose are red and the flowers and colorful as willing I am to fight for love and love fight for me."


End file.
